Watch and Learn
by Whooptiedoo
Summary: A small one-shot about a jealous Daryl. Takes place in 3x13.


**Someone came up with the idea to write a jealous Daryl one-shot, and I liked it! So here it is. It's not my best work, but I wrote it quite fast. Please enjoy!**

**Edit: Thanks to all the people who told me they were silos, I had no idea. You learn every day! :) I**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or it's characters.**

* * *

Daryl, Carol and Hershel waited outside the old rusty building, where Rick and The Governor were discussing their plans. Two of his guys waited outside with them. They had brought Andrea too, but she had gone inside almost immediately. The one with the glasses, who Carol thought was kind of sweet, had said his name was Milton. The other one, who appeared to be the tough guy, hadn't mentioned his name. She noticed that he looked at her more than a few times, though. When she accidentally met his gaze, he winked at her. She immediately saw Daryl moving closer to her, an annoyed look at his face. Carol smiled to herself. She didn't know what it was between Daryl and her, but she enjoyed every bit of it.

Suddenly, loud moans sounded from the other side of the few silos that surrounded the building they were waiting in front of. She stepped back involuntarily, and both men noticed. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll take care of them," the Hispanic looking man said. He grabbed a big baseball bat from the seat of his jeep, and confidently walked to the first walker that had appeared from between the silos. Just as he swung the bat, a knife struck the walker's right eye, causing it to drop, so he missed and hit the silo instead.

The look on his face when he turned around was priceless. Carol looked back at Daryl, who had a conceited smile playing on his lips. His eyes met hers for a second, and she could see how much pleasure he took out of it.

Two walkers followed each other towards the small group. Just as the man with the olive toned skin raised his bat again, an arrow shot right through the first one's forehead, straight between the eyes. He didn't seem to know what to do for a moment, but the arrow got stuck in the second one's neck, which didn't kill it, so the man took his chance and crushed the thing's head between his bat and the closest silo.

He looked back at Carol and yelled, "What do ya think of that, honey?" He raised his arms, showing off his biceps. "You don't need these to throw a knife or shoot an arrow," he grinned. "A child could do that. But this? This needs pure manpower!" He continued as he pointed the baseball bat at her.

Suddenly, another walker appeared from between the large metal constructions, snarling loudly. "Watch and learn, redneck," the man said with a smile. "You watch and learn, asshole," Daryl grunted.

They both stalked towards it, almost running, Daryl with an arrow used as a knife, and the other man with his bat. Carol rolled with her eyes. Men and their macho behaviour.. It was amusing to watch though, two grown men fighting for her approval. It was even more amusing when Andrea showed up behind the walker, slamming a knife into its skull before one of them could do anything.

She covered her mouth with her hand as she tried not to laugh. She knew it would piss him off even more, and they couldn't use that right now. As she held back her laughter, she asked, "How's it going in there?"

Andrea had a worrying look on her face. "I'm not sure. They're talking, but it doesn't feel right. I just can't put my finger on it."

Suddenly, Daryl grabbed something out of one of the walkers pocket. "Sweet," he mumbled. Then she saw what it was, as he put a cigarette in his mouth. He quickly lit it, and inhaled deeply. "Ahhh," he sighed as he breathed out. "I missed this shit."

Carol smiled. Of course he smoked. She'd always known. With some people, you just know whether they are smokers or not. And even though she couldn't explain why, Daryl definitely looked like a smoker.

Then the door behind them opened. The guy who called himself The Governor came out first, and walked straight past everyone to their car. Milton, who had been talking with Hershel, jumped up right away and followed him. It seemed like The Governor was used to it, as he only called the other man and Andrea. "Martinez, Andrea, come on. We ain't got all day."

Martinez walked towards the car, purposely bumping his shoulder against Daryl's as he walked past him.

"Jerk," Carol heard him grunt to himself as she followed him towards the car, where Rick was already waiting.


End file.
